Promiscuous
by LOVEaddictxx3
Summary: After Harry's affair is revealed, Ginny must begin the rebuilding of her life. And no better place to start the rebuilding than Hogsmead. After renting an apartment above a small shop, Ginny runs into Draco Malfoy. And is shocked to find out he's changed.
1. Just the begining

Promiscuous

Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own rights to any of the characters in this story, J.K. Rowling does! GO JO! lol Anyway, the only rights I have are to the basic story line and any character I make up! Thanks! (I will not be posting this every time … so; this goes for each and every chapter!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Another lonely night …'_ Ginny thought miserably, as she flipped through the ridged pages of an old magazine. The clock had long ago passed midnight, and Ginny's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep but, she willed on. She would stay up until he returned home; Harry had done this far too many times within the past week to just get away with it. The clock chimed 1 o'clock, breaking the deadly silence in the room. Ginny heaved a sigh, and set the magazine down on the cushion beside her. '_Where in merlins name is he?'_

Deciding she couldn't loose one more ounce of sleep, she had lost enough already this week, she treaded up the stairs to her bedroom, alone. The past days had occurred the same way, and Ginny longed for another set of feet to be trudging right behind her. The steps leading to the bedroom creaked, as she continued up them, glancing to her right she smiled. There was a picture of she and Harry, on there honeymoon. Ginny's eyes glistened as she held back tears.

Climbing the steps of her small condo was like walking through a timeline. Pictures decorated the once empty walls; portraying such happiness and joy that Ginny couldn't bare to see anymore. Quickly hurrying up the final steps, she turned and entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Stepping lightly, she sat on the edge of her bed, and stripped herself clean of any cloths. Then throwing on some pajamas, she climbed in bed.

Scooping up her wand from the nightstand, she gave it a careless flick, and the room dimmed to nothing. The night was still, and the only source of light was that of the moon, illuminating the room from the bay window. Ginny lay still, clutching her pillow, while her remained eyes open. Hoping for the sound of the door to creak open and reveal a grinning Harry. But, unfortunately that wonderful creak, she so longed to hear never broke the silence, and she lay in bed waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly a familiar giggle rang out, faintly from downstairs. Ginny frowned, and slowly sat up, her eyes shooting towards the bedroom door. Easily slipping out from beneath the blankets, she got up and made her way towards the door, pressing her ear to the hard surface. She listened closely, and once more heard giggling. A frown still plastered on her face, she gently turned the doorknob and opened the door. Again, she heard giggling, the faint sound echoed in her ears.

As she crept down the rickety stairs, being sure to skip the steps that let out a retched creak, she continued to hear the familiar giggles. Her face was stricken with worry, and confusion and she tried immensely to place the giggles to a face. Then, suddenly it hit her, harder than any stunning charm; the giggle belonged to none other than Cho Chang. _'What is Cho doing here? I thought Harry had to work late at the ministry ...'_ Ginny mused to herself, as she tiptoed through the kitchen, nearing the living room.

What happened next would be forever embedded in Ginny's memory for the rest of eternity. Cautiously peering around the corner of the door way, Ginny's eyes widened, and tears began to form. Harry was home but, not alone. He was accompanied by Cho, and the two were snogging like mad on the couch; the same couch Ginny had only occupied hours ago. She watched in horror, as Cho's delicate hands unbuttoned Harry's shirt, one button at a time, and Harry's face lit up with each kiss she placed against his lips.

Harry's own hands, were snaking up Cho's blouse, exploring the bare skin beneath, while he kissed her senseless. Just as Cho slid Harry's shirt from his shoulders, Ginny's blood reached its boiling point; her body was an internal inferno. She couldn't bare to see anymore, and stepping from the shadows she revealed herself.

"Harry, how-how could you?" she whimpered, the tears so eagerly wanting to fall, flowing down her cheeks steadily.

Harry looked up, from Cho's lush lips, and his eyes grew wide. "Ginny, I-I can explain …" he stuttered out, hurriedly removing himself from Cho's slim figure.

Ginny glanced over at Cho, and saw her eyes were wide as well, and filled with sorrow. "Ginny, I-I'm so sorry …" she murmured, quickly buttoning up the few buttons that had come loose.

Ginny's eyes flickered back to Harry, and she took a deep breath. "Get out …"

"But, Ginny-"

"No, Harry just get out … please. I don't want to see you ever again"

"Gin … please just-"

"Harry, I said no." Ginny stated firmly, tears still pouring down her cheeks like a continuous rain fall

Harry heaved a sigh, and ran a stressful hand through his hair. He glanced over at Cho, whose face was emotionless, and gave a small nod. Ginny watched, as Cho gathered up her purse, and jacket, which had been carelessly tossed to the floor, and walked herself out. Harry, whose shirt was still open wide, revealing a set of stunning abs, stood alone with Ginny.

"Gin, It's nothing you did … I just 'sort of … fell out of love with you I suppose …" he explained, nervously, his eyes never meeting her own. "I-I'm sorry …" And then just like that, he walked right out of Ginny's life, never to return as her once passionate lover.

Ginny remained fixed in the doorway, her rosy cheeks stained with tears and her nose runny from sniffling so much. She had never felt so betrayed in all her life, her emotions were running wild, and she couldn't get control of them. The feeling made her body shake, and she quickly moved to sit down. She almost plopped down right onto the couch but, decided against it, and instead sat on the plush chair across the room. Sitting on the soft cushioned chair, she glared at the couch right across from her.

How could he do that to her? Tear her apart with such viciousness, without a care in the world. Her eyes scanned each and every cushion upon the couch, when suddenly an object glistened out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes flickered in its direction, and a frown formed onto her sorrowful features. Slowly getting up, she walked in its direction and when she had finally spotted what she had been looking for, more tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

There lying securely between, two cushions was Harry's wedding ring. The same one Ginny had slid onto his finger, pledging her undying lover for him, only 2 years before. That single piece of jewelry expressed a thousand emotions, said a thousand things. She picked it up, and admired it one last time before chucking it against the wall, as another waterfall began flowing down her crimson cheeks. Then with one last glance at the couch, Ginny hurriedly stormed up the stairs.

She entered the bedroom with rage coursing through her veins, her eyes flickered towards the bed and angry tears formed in her eyes. Trudging forward, she tore the sheets from the bed, and tossed them out the window; then did the same to the pillow Harry's head hadn't rested on in so many nights. Turning to the closet, she hurried in and took every item of clothing that belonged to him, and ripped it from the hangers, throwing them to the floor.

Ginny continued to do this to every thing, and anything that reminded her of Harry or that had once belonged to him, until the sun had risen high above the condo, and everything came to life. Taking a quick shower, she grabbed her trunk, and began shoving her own items into it. She was leaving; she couldn't stay in such a place that held such horrible memories for her. She would start anew, buy a new house, somewhere far away … a place that held good memories. Hogsmade. Surely there would be a small apartment, or condo she could occupy.

Finally after everything Ginny wished to take with her, was placed securely within her trunk, she walked down the steps, and left her scrapbook of memories behind, and set out into the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny struggled to surpass a crowd of eager children, she looked anxiously for living quarters. Her eyes flickered to a large window, 'Apartment for Rent' a small sign read. Ginny's face lit up with excitement, and she hurriedly rushed towards the door. Once inside, she spoke with the manager of the small shop just below the apartment she was hoping to rent. He informed her he was renting out the small room upstairs. The room consisted of a small kitchen, living room, bedroom, and an equally small bathroom.

"I'll take it!" Ginny said, eagerly

The old man smiled, "Alright, here just hold on moment and I'll have your keys" He said before disappearing into a small room, behind the counter. Only a few minutes after, he returned holding a small set of silver keys. "Here you go, dear"

Ginny smiled brightly, and gently took the keys. "Thank you very much, sir"

"No, thank you. I've been waiting for someone to take up that room upstairs, it gets quite lonely in this shop" he grinned, laughing

Ginny smiled back over her shoulder, as she made her way up the stairs, lugging her large trunk behind her. "Well I'm glad to have such nice company!"

The old man chuckled, before going back to work. Ginny continued up the stairs and down a small hallway until she found what she was looking for. Thrusting the key into the small key hole, she pushed the door open, and a smile found its way onto her lips. Surprisingly the room was much nicer, than Ginny had imagined. The kitchen had smooth marble counters, and silver appliances.

While the living room had a smooth creamy colored carpet, another small hallway led to the bedroom, which had the same carpeting as the living room. The bathroom had white tiling, and a large silver shower. Unfortunately, none of the room's were furnished, so Ginny's next task was to furnish the place. But, first she would get something to eat, she was starving.

Placing her trunk in the bedroom, she left her new apartment, in search of food. As she exited out onto the cobbled stone streets, she smiled. Among the regular people of Hogsmade were the many students from Hogwarts, all of which bore there house colors. A line filed into Honeydukes, as hungry children eyed the luxurious candies decorating the windows. And, a group of boys huddled around a quidditch shop, examining the latest broom model.

Ginny made her way through yet another crowd of students, as she entered The Three Broomsticks. A rush of cool air, met her cheeks, along with sound of clanging glasses. Approaching the bar, she spotted Madame Rosemerta.

"Madame Rosemerta!" Ginny shouted, waving a hand in order to catch her attention

She turned, and smiled as her eyes met Ginny. "Ginny Weasley? Is that really you, dear?" she questioned

Ginny grinned. "Oh, it is you! How are you?" Rosemerta asked

"I'm doing …" _'How am I exactly?'_ "Alright, I'm doing alright. What about you?"

"Fine, just fine"

"I'm glad to hear that" Ginny smiled

"Same to you deary. So, would you like the usual?"

"You remember?" Ginny asked bewildered, a skeptical look adorning her face

Rosemerta rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes then!"

She turned back to the bar, and soon enough turned right back around, butter beer in hand. Ginny grinned and thanked her, paying her the owed amount.

"It's on the house," Rosemerta gushed, shoving the money back at Ginny

Ginny laughed, "Really? Thanks Rosemerta!"

Making her way over to an empty table, she sat down and sipped at her butter beer lightly. Her eyes scanned the crowd, for any familiar faces.

"Ginny Weasley?" A voice, questioned

Ginny glanced up and her eyes widened in shock. "Draco, Draco Malfoy?"

He grinned, "What in blazes are you doing here?" He asked, taking the empty seat beside her

'_Just running away from my troubles'_ "Well, hmmm … I suppose you could call it, taking back my life"

Draco frowned, giving Ginny an odd look. "Mind on giving me the details?"

"I wouldn't want to waste your time …"

"Don't worry about my ruddy time, I've got plenty of it. Explain"

Ginny was surprised at just how much Draco had changed. When she had last seen him, he was making fun of her brother and Hermione, but now … well, now he was a changed man. She sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright, well … you see Harry and I got married. And things seemed to be going well but …" she began giving him a full, detailed description of what had happened over the years. How only a day ago, he had torn her heart out and stomped on it. Although, she had been specific not to mention the name of the girl Harry had been with, since she didn't see it as of such importance. Draco listened intently, never uttering a word. When Ginny finally finished, she was nearly in tears.

Draco reached out, and gently brushed away a small tear that had escaped Ginny's eye. He smiled, "Ginny … I-I well, I don't exactly know how to put this other than to say it straight out," He took a deep breath. "Harry's a bloody bastard, and you don't deserve someone like him"

Ginny's eyes were filled with shock. This was definitely not the Draco she had known. "Wha-what happened to you?" she stuttered out

Draco chuckled, "I suppose … well, you could call it … a new me"

"Well, you're certainly different that's for sure! But, how …? What changed you so dramatically?"

"Oh, come on I wasn't that bad … was I?"

Ginny laughed, nodding. "You were hell on wheels, I dreaded seeing you!"

Draco made a face, "Wow Ginny … I never noticed"

"Of course you didn't you were always smothered by Pansy Parkinson to notice any other girl in Hogwarts!"

Draco laughed lightly, "Yeah I suppose your right Ginny … I was." He looked up and his eyes bore into her own. "Can you except this bloody bastards apology?"

Ginny grinned, _'Bloody hell…'_ "Sure … I _suppose_ I could forgive you"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You _suppose?_"

Ginny laughed, "Alright, alright. I accept your apology Draco"

He grinned, "Good."

Soon the two found themselves lost in deep conversation, each finding one another's life more interesting than there own. Ginny was surprised to find out, that Draco taught at Hogwarts as the Potions master, as Snape had left on his retirement. Draco also explained that DADA was once again without a teacher, and that Dumbledore was teaching the class himself as of the beginning of term because, no one was willing to teach the class.

"Are you serious? Dumbledore, teaching?" Ginny pondered this, "Hmmm … sounds odd, that's for sure"

Draco laughed, "I know. The bloody bat, is desperately looking for someone to teach to the class but, no one will!"

"And you say they'll take anyone?" Ginny asked

Draco nodded, frowning at Ginny's question. "Yeah, why? You considering taking up the position?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe … I've always loved Defense Against the Dark Arts." She laughed, "I was the only reason Harry passed- "the words melted off her tongue and into the surrounding air. A new demeanor overtook her features, as sorrow washed over her.

"Ginny …" Draco said, a worried expression on her face

"No, I-I'm fine. Really I am …" she hurriedly rid her eyes of any tears.

"You sure?" Draco asked, his face still stricken with worry

Ginny just nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile. Draco smiled back weakly.

"Ummm Draco … I'm going to go. I have some shopping to do …" Ginny said slowly, sipping the last of her butter beer, she got up.

"Wait," Draco placed a firm hand upon her own. "Meet me here later on tonight, around 8 o'clock. Ok?."

Ginny frowned, suspiciously. "Al-alright …"

Draco smiled, letting his grip loosen, "Good. See you later then"

Ginny's face remained in a frown, "Yeah, see you …"

Just as she set of towards the door, Draco called out "Oh and Ginny!"

She turned, and raised an eyebrow, "I'll be bringing someone"

She frowned, "Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see, wont you?" Draco said smirking

Ginny rolled her eyes, before disappearing into the crowd once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat on the floor, of her new apartment flipping through the pages of a magazine that advertised furniture. She was desperately searching for something that would inspire her, something that would evolve into a whole room filled with wonders. Then just as she turned the page, her eyes met a bed that would fit a queen. She quickly found the price, and was surprised to find out that it wasn't very expensive at all. Her eyes scanned the page, and she found even more items.

Soon enough Ginny found herself, dialing the number listed in the magazine and ordering about 20 pieces of furniture. By the time she finally finished, it was 7 o' clock and nearing her meeting with Draco, and his un-known visitor. She hurriedly rushed into the shower, and scrubbed herself clean. Then stumbling into her room, Ginny carefully picked out an outfit, and threw it on. With a flick of her wand, Ginny's hair was dry and fell in a mass of curls, framing her face.

She looked herself over once more, in the mirror. _'Wow Gin … not even one day and your already out, and looking? Don't you think this is a little fast?'_ Her inner self pondered but, then her mind flashed back to the scene that had happened the night before, and her blood began to boil. _'No, of course not. That bloody bastard ruined everything, I disserve this … I really do'_ Ginny decided. With a smile set upon her features,

Ginny strode from her apartment, confident in her decision. No sooner had she left was she walking into the crowded The Three Broomsticks. She weaved through a group of teens, who had must of snuck out after hours, and found an empty table. Ginny ordered a butter beer, and as she awaited its arrival, and also the arrival of her company, she scanned the mass of people for a familiar face.

Suddenly her eyes met those of icy blue, and her face lit up in delight. "Draco!" she called, waving a hand in his direction.

He smiled, noticing her flailing hand, and pushed through the crowd. Ginny noticed he was pulling someone with him, and that the certain someone looked familiar … too familiar.

"Hey Gin," Draco grinned. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Cho"

Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief, and her mouth formed into a small 'O' shape. "Wha-what? Cho?"

Cho had just reached Draco's side when she met Ginny's eyes, "Draco … you-you didn't tell me this is who we were meeting with …" she whispered, her eyes almost as wide as Ginny's.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you both … why, what's wrong?" His eyes flickered back and forth, from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw.

"You-you're his girlfriend?"

"Ginny, please … don't" Cho whimpered, her eyes flickering towards Draco nervously.

Ginny laughed outright, "You think im not going to tell him! You are absolutely wrong! How could you?" Ginny sighed, "I can't believe I thought you changed … you're the same bloody whore I knew from school!" she seethed

Draco's face was worried with confusion. "What are you two going on about?"

Cho spun towards Draco, "Don't believe a word she says! She's lying!"

Ginny stood up at this, outraged. "Me? Lying? If anyone is a liar here, it's you! You're the one sneaking around with other women's husbands!"

By now, the entire Three Broomsticks crowd was dead silent, watching the ongoing fight. Draco looked at Cho, his eyes burning with hatred. "You-you were the one with Harry?"

"No-no! Draco, I would never do that to you! You know I wouldn't!" She screamed hysterically, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ginny's eyes were watery, and she was holding back her oncoming emotions. "How are you supposed to prove that? Does Harry know about him, huh? He probably has no idea, what kind of whore he cheated on me with!" she screamed.

"It's only because you weren't good enough to him! He wanted more! And I gave him it to him!" Cho defended, then it finally hit her … the words that had just flew out of her mouth, had destroyed her cover. She turned towards Draco, "I-I …"

"Save it" he growled before turning back to Ginny. "Gin, let's go …"

Ginny nodded miserably, and headed for the door. But, before she left she turned and looked Cho dead in the eye. "I can't believe you Cho … you would have never done this, had Cedric been here" leaving these as her last words, Ginny turned and walked out the door.

Cho stood, tears pouring over her cheeks; she looked around and saw just how many people had stopped what they were doing to see the commotion. The oncoming tears overwhelmed her, and burying her head in her hands, she ran out of the room, and into the loo sobbing tremendously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked, scuffing the sidewalk with her shoes, on her way home. Draco was walking beside her, although he wasn't uttering a word, his eyes remained fixed on the ground, and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked absolutely miserable, and Ginny felt horrible to see him in such a state. She knew what it felt like, the betrayal, the agony, and yet she had found ways to help heal the wounds. Now all she had to do, was help Draco … which she wasn't sure was the smartest idea.

"Draco," she whispered, glancing at her side. "I-I'm sorry for what happened …"

Draco turned, and he stopped walking completely. "Gin, you have nothing to be sorry about" he chuckled, "If anyone should be sorry it should be me …"

Ginny frowned, "Why? You didn't cause this rubbish!"

"And neither did you …" he grinned

"I suppose your right … but, I still am sorry …"

Once again, the same silence that had bestowed upon the couple only moments ago, fell. Draco stood still, his eyes continuing to examine the earth beneath him. While, Ginny stood her eyes admiring the heavens.

"Hey, would you like to come back to my apartment? We could … well," Ginny laughed. "I don't know what we can do, considering I have practically nothing to do but …"

Draco smiled, "Ginny, I would _love_ to come to your apartment … anything to get all this bloody, rubbish off my mind"

"Ok, good."

Draco smiled, and the two began walking in the direction of the apartment, as silence fell upon them once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Please review if you want me to continue on with this story. If I get a lot of reviews wanting me to continue, I most likely will. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Promiscuous

Chapter Two

**Author's Note (PAY CLOSE ATTENTION): **The reason Draco and Ginny are getting along so well is because they're both going through the same thing. I've gotten a lot of reviews concerning the couple! But, they're not even together, so don't think they are! I would also like to point out that Ginny is only warming up to him because, she's hurt and desperate and very very confused (explained in the story) I would also like to inform the few of you who noticed Draco's and Harry's actions and said they were "odd" but, guys this is fanfiction I can make them act different! So, I hope that clears things up! Thanks, and on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh as, she rummaged around in her purse, desperately in search of her house keys. A frown crept upon her lips when her fingers passed over the smooth coins, loose within her purse, but continued to miss the hard surface of metal she so longed to feel against her skin. It seemed she had been searching for almost an eternity when suddenly, her fingers met that of cool metal, and a smile lit up her face.

"Thank merlin …" she muttered, gripping the keys tightly, as she eased it into the key hole, and opening the door wide

Draco grinned, "Have a bit of trouble there … didn't you Gin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and tossed the keys onto the smooth, marbled countertop. "Well … this is it. What do you think?" Ginny said simply, her eyes looking around the empty room proudly

Draco's gaze swooped about the room with skeptical eyes, before he finally turned around and turned his attention towards Ginny. "It's nice … but, it's missing something," he said glancing around. "I just can't seem to put my finger on what …" he continued teasing.

Ginny grinned, "Furniture, possibly?" she questioned, playing along

"Ah, that's it! Furniture, how'd you know?" he asked, raising a questioning brow

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that the apartment is completely empty … but, I'm all to sure"

Draco smirked, his eyes flickering down the hall, towards more barren rooms.

"I ordered furniture this afternoon … hopefully all the rubbish arrives on time," she mused aloud

"You know, all of that comes with the salary at Hogwarts" Draco called, from down the hall

"That, noisy students, and you. Thanks but, I'll pass" Ginny replied

Draco suddenly appeared from the hall, "I was only suggesting it because maybe, if your head was busy with work it wouldn't have time to wander off and think about Har-" he stopped. "I mean … _other things_"

A sudden awkwardness fell upon the two and Ginny began tugging on a loose curl that hung in her face, nervously. Suddenly Ginny felt the urge to speak, "Well … do you think it's going to help you get direct your attention from Cho?" Then realizing what she said, Ginny immediately apologized.

Draco smiled weakly, "It's ok Gin …"

An awkward silence fell once more, and Ginny found she was beginning to hate herself more and more by the minute. Not only was her own heartbroken but, in reason, she had broken Draco's heart as well. The look of betrayal on his face when Ginny had revealed Cho was unforgettable. What made the situation even worse was the fact that Ginny knew exactly how he was feeling, she knew all _too_ well. _'I have to get him to talk to me … it'll help weaken the pain he's feeling … not to mention make me feel better'_ Ginny thought.

"Draco …"

Draco lifted his gaze, his icy pools clashing with her chocolate brown ones.

"Ummm," Ginny gulped visibly. "Do you want to talk about it … what happened at Three Broomsticks I mean …" she questioned gingerly

Draco shook his head, a miserable look to his eye.

Ginny sighed, "Draco … please just talk to me. It'll help, I know it will …"

Draco remained silent, not uttering a word, as he continued to stare at the tiled floor.

"Draco please-"

"No, Ginny! Did _talking_ help you?" Draco snapped suddenly

Ginny's eyes grew wide, at his harsh tone, and she didn't utter a word … considering he was right.

"Exactly! All you did was trash Harry's rubbish and cry-"

Ginny's blood boiled, and she jumped to her defense. "That's because I didn't have anyone! No one was there when my heart was shattered into a million pieces, besides Harry and your bloody girlfriend!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes

Draco's face suddenly became un-readable, and sighing he ran a pale hand through his platinum hair. "Gin … I'm just going to leave, before I add more flame to the fire …"

Ginny watched as Draco made his way towards the door and reached out, opening the door.

"WAIT!" Ginny called, Draco turned raising an eyebrow. "You-you don't _have_ to go …" she mumbled, looking at him hopefully.

Draco smiled weakly, "Goodnight Ginny …"

The small sound of the door clicking closed echoed throughout the empty apartment, and Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry …" she whispered to the dense air around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lay on the hard floor of her apartment, covered in only a thin blanket, and her head resting on flat pillow; while her mind formed a whirling twister of thoughts. She had been persistent in trying to will herself off to sleep but, instead she lay wide awake, aggravated and tired. _'For merlins sake Gin, it's nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. Just go to bed already!'_ Her inner self screamed. But, for whatever reason her body was not willing to give up and let exhaustion take over.

Her thoughts all consisted of Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco! Her heart ached for him, she knew what he was going through, the horrible feeling of betrayal weighing down on your shoulders, it was incredibly depressing. Part of her was regretful as well, it seemed odd … regretting ratting out Cho but, she felt it. The image of Draco's hurt expression flashed continuously in her mind. But, then there was her sensible side telling her that she was moving to fast. That this was Draco Malfoy, the boy who had constantly teased her about her red hair and freckles over the course of her school years.

Sighing, Ginny gave up her will to sleep, and sat upright. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Gin? You suffer the pain of your husband having an affair, to welcoming Draco Malfoy into your home, and now your feeling sorry for the bloke? What has happened to you?'_ She thought, while pushing herself up from the floor, and walking into the kitchen.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled miserably, as she filled an empty glass, with tap water. Sipping her water thoughtfully, her mind continued on with it's twists and turns. _'I haven't got anyone … I'm all alone, and suffering'_ She let out an exasperated sigh, as the last drop of water, met her lips. _'Maybe that's why I'm so willingly warming up to Draco … that's it. That has to be the answer! I'm only warming up to the bloody git because I'm so alone and desperate … I need someone to talk to. Someone who will understand … someone like HERMIONE!' _Ginny concluded, setting the glass down quite suddenly, and rushing over to the phone. Quickly dialing Hermione's number, she waited patiently; the rhythmic ringing echoing in her ears.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered

Ginny's face constricted into a frown. "Who in merlins name is this?" she demanded.

Ginny heard mumbled voices, and hands fumbling with the phone.

"Hello?" a feminine voice spoke suddenly

Ginny raised a skeptical brow, "Hermione …?"

"Yes, who's this?" Hermione replied, her voice rich with exhaustion

"It's Ginny"

"Oh, hello Gin! What are you doing calling at this time of night? Is something wrong" she asked, concerned

"Well …" she stopped, her mind racking itself senseless. "Yes but, Hermione … was that my brother who answered your phone?" she asked curiously.

A silence fell, as Ginny grinned with satisfaction.

"That was Ron, wasn't it?"

"Well … ummmmm … you see, your brother and I … well, we ummm" Hermione stuttered out

"You and Ron, are together now aren't you?" Ginny asked, baring a bright smile on her lips

Hermione sighed, "Yes … we are but-"

"I won't tell … but, bloody hell! When did this happen?"

Hermione laughed before giving Ginny all the details on her older brother's new relationship. Ginny imagined the couple, as a smile slid onto her lips. She had always believed the two of them were meant to be, the constant fights were just another way of expressing there true love for one another.

"So, this has been going on for … how long?" Ginny questioned carefully

"Ab-about … 6 months" Hermione replied, her voice shaky

Ginny's eyes widened, "6 months? How in merlins name did you keep this from me? I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course you are Gin but, I just didn't find it …" she paused, racking her brain for the right word. "All that necessary … now, enough about your brother and I. What's wrong Ginny? You wouldn't call this late in the night unless it was an emergency"

Once again an awkward silence fell, as Ginny worried her bottom lip nervously. _'Go on Gin, just spit it all out … she'll understand …'_ Her mind reassured her. Ginny sighed, "Well … it-its about Harry …"

"Oh no, what happened to him! Is he hurt?" Hermione questioned hurriedly, a worried tone apparent in her voice

"No … not yet at least …" she grumbled

"Ginny …"

Ginny sighed, "Never mind …"

"No, no … Ginny what happened?"

"Hermione-"

"Ginny where are you?" Hermione snapped

"25 lantern lane" Ginny answered obediently

"Lantern lane but … that's in Hogsmead …"

"I-I know …" Ginny said, her voice shaky and unsure

"I'm coming over, and you're going to tell me _everything_" Hermione stated, firm in her decision

"Hermione you don't have-"

"Yes, I most certainly do. You are my friend, and I'm worried about you. So I'll see you in about 15 minutes?"

Ginny sighed, "See you Mione …"

The phone clicked, signaling Hermione had hung up her line. A frown had crept upon Ginny's features and she was extremely annoyed with her actions. _'You just have to keep bringing more and more bloody people into this, don't you Gin?'_ She thought angrily, setting down the phone with a bang on the marble counter. She let out an exasperated sigh, and run a hand through her mass of curls stressfully. Now she was going to have to explain to Hermione her tangled mess she called life.

It was already annoying enough that Draco knew, considering it was _his_ girlfriend Harry had been having the affair with. But, now Hermione, Harry's best friend since Wizarding School, was going to know as well. Ginny was anxious to see Hermione's reaction, especially since Harry had never been the person you'd expect to cheat on there wife. Suddenly through the mist of Ginny's thoughts a light knocking echoed throughout the room.

Frowning Ginny approached the door, and unlocked it, opening it wide. Hermione was standing in her door way, a concerned look upon her face.

She embraced Ginny suddenly, "Oh Ginny, I came as quick as I could. So, what hap … ened …" her voice drifted off, as her eyes met the empty apartment Ginny was now occupying. Side stepping Ginny, she wandered further into the barren living room.

"Ginny … what in merlins name is going on? Why are you living by yourself? And with not one piece of furniture?" her eyes swooped over the remainder of the room, a worried expression plastered on her face

Ginny fidgeted nervously, yanking on a loose curl hanging in her face. She couldn't help it, what she was about to do might ruin Harry's relationship with his friends for the rest of his life. But, really … why in merlins name should she care? He was the one who cheated on _her_ not the other way around.

Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself mentally. "Well … you see … what had happened was …"

"Oh, come on for merlins sake Gin! Just spit it out!" Hermione said, aggravated

"Harry cheated on me!" Ginny spat suddenly, harshness and hurt apparent in her voice

Hermione's eyes grew large, as a wave of sorrow crashed down on her. "Oh Ginny … are-are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Ginny screamed hysterically. "I caught the bloody bastard snogging Cho Chang on my couch!" she hissed

Hermione's features showed complete and utter dismay for the girl, and she quickly hurried over to Ginny, hugging her tight. "Gin … I-I'm so sorry … really I am"

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, as she held onto Hermione. "I can't believe him … wha-what did I ever do to deserve this? Please, Mione tell me … please" she cried desperately

Hermione rubbed Ginny's back soothingly, "You didn't do anything … I'm sure of it. Now," she gently eased Ginny a few inches away from her, and looked her dead in the eye. "Now, when exactly did all this rubbish occur?"

Ginny took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes, ridding them of tears. "Yesterday night …"

Hermione's eyes grew huge, bulging. "What?" she shrieked

Ginny nodded miserably, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. She felt much better finally letting her tears fall freely. No more hiding her inner emotions, no more masking her tears, she was finally letting everything out. Of course she was sympathetic to Hermione, who she was letting out all of this onto.

Hermione began pacing, the beginnings of stress lines forming on her forehead. "I can't believe this …" she mumbled. "Harry, cheating? What in merlins name is happening to the world?" she continued muttering, as she paced the length of the room.

Ginny watched her with sorrow filled eyes, as she sniffled and wished for her tears to end.

Hermione stopped suddenly, and turned towards Ginny. "I need to know everything. Each and every tiny detail, now!"

Ginny was surprised by her harsh, demanding tone. But, then again she was dealing with Hermione Granger, this should be expected. So, she began her tale at the beginning how once again she was home alone, awaiting Harry's return. Then giving up she had headed upstairs, gotten in bed, and laid awake still waiting for him. She told her about the giggling, and how she had crept downstairs to investigate, only to find Harry snogging Cho like mad on her living room couch.

By the time Ginny was finished, tears were trailing down her cheeks, like rivers on a mountain side, and she couldn't help the various sniffles that continued to echo throughout the room. Hermione stood shell shocked from what she was hearing. This wasn't Harry … Harry would never do something this cruel, would he?

"Ginny … I-I don't know what to say …" Hermione said helplessly, as she watched the tears run down Ginny's cheeks

Ginny sniffled miserably, rubbing her eyes clear of tears. "It's alright Hermione … you-you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad I got all that out …"

Hermione smiled weakly, before hugging Ginny in a tight embrace. "So … what do you plan on doing now?" she asked. "I mean the whole "re-building" of your life? What are you going to make happen?"

Ginny thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. "I suppose … just live here …"

"And do what?" Hermione questioned

"I don't have any idea … be alone I suppose" Ginny answered hopelessly

Hermione sighed, "Well that's certainly not going to help mend a broken heart! You need to … go do something. Make yourself respect your true beauty." she said smiling

"True beauty? But Hermione I'm not-"

"Ginny you are beautiful, don't ever doubt that. Besides, Harry's a complete arse for cheating on you. He has no idea what he's missing-"

"A lonely, depressed, 27 year old that's what he's missing" Ginny snapped, gloomily

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what Ginerva Weasley, tomorrow we're going shopping"

"What?" Ginny asked, a frown adorning her features

Hermione nodded, "You heard me, you bloody well know you did"

"Shopping? But Hermione-"

"I'll be here around 2 O'clock to pick you up, alright with you?"

"Hermione I don't want to go shopping I just want to-"

"Ginny this is going to be bloody brilliant, once we give you a makeover; you'll feel like a whole new person. Then we can show Harry how idiotic he was being when he decided to go trade spit with Cho" Hermione stated, raising a brow, a smirk upon her lips

Ginny stood gapping at Hermione with wide eyes. "What in merlins name happened to you?" she questioned

Hermione smirked, "You'd be surprised Gin …" and with that she walked from Ginny's apartment, closing the door snug behind her.

Ginny remained still, not blinking an eye, her expression shocked and unmoving. _'What had Hermione meant … you'd be surprised? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?'_ Ginny thought, before shaking her head clear of thoughts. She heaved a sigh, and glanced at the clock. 6:13 blinked at her, _'I suppose I might as well get ready for the morning'_ She thought yawning. Then scurrying off to the bathroom, she turned the knobs on the shower, and stripped down, stepping into the steaming hot water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed Ginny found herself racking her brain as to what Hermione had meant by, _"You'd be surprised Gin …"_ Before she had waltzed right from her apartment, in the dead hours of the night. It kept her mind busy most of the day that was until an unexpected visitor paid her a visit.

Ginny was unpacking some of the decorations she had ordered from the catalog, as the furniture had arrived, surprisingly, on time. Just as she was setting yet another pillow onto the large couch in the living room, a knock rang out. She frowned, Hermione wasn't supposed to be there until 2 and it was barely even 1. Quickly hurrying to the door, she unlocked it and opened it wide.

Her eyes widened, "Dra-draco?"

He grinned, "Hey Ginn, I just came to apologize for last night … I was being a total git and-" he stopped short as his eyes fixed on something behind Ginny, and his grin widened. "I see you got all the rubbish on time?"

Ginny turned, glancing over her shoulder. She smiled, "Oh yeah … it arrived about 2 hours ago. Ummm would you …" she gestured to the apartment.

Draco smiled, but shook his head. "Sorry Ginny, I cant. I have to get back to Hogwarts, I came during lunch …"

"Oh …"

"Yeah, so I'll just be going but, I just felt the need to say I'm sorry" Draco said, awkwardly

Ginny smiled, "Draco really … if anyone should be sorry it should be me. I was being a bloody-"

"No, Ginny really you weren't you were trying to help, and I shoved you away. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, so … I'm sorry" Draco cut in, smiling weakly

Ginny sighed, smiling. "Alright well, I'm sorry too"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny immediately cut him off. "No Draco … just accept my apology because, im not going to take no for an answer" Ginny said smirking

Draco smirked back, "Someone's a snappy Weaslette today"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, at her old title with the Slytherins.

Draco just chuckled, "Sorry Ginny, couldn't help myself"

Ginny's skeptical look, remained plastered on her face.

"Alright, well im just going to go then. See you around Ginn" Draco said, before turning on heel and heading off down the hall.

Just as Ginny was about to shut the door, Draco turned around and called out. "Oh and Gin,"

"Yes?"

"You should come visit us, Hogwarts I mean. It's very different from you and I were attending …"

Ginny frowned, before a smile crept upon her lips slowly. "You know I might just do that …"

Draco smiled, "Well then I might see you sooner than expected?"

Ginny smiled, nodding. "Sure …"

Draco turned, and walked from the hallway, and down the steps. Ginny stood in the door way, until the echoing footsteps became a mumbled nothing, before closing the door tightly shut. Going back to her décor she pondered her upcoming adventure to Hogwarts, and if it really was all that different. She wasn't absolutely sure that _change_ would be a good thing, after all Ginny loved the old, worn out castle just the way it was.

Ginny continued to ponder this, as she flicked curtains onto the curtain rods, and fluffed pillows before placing them on the couch. She did this for quite some time, fluffing, propping, hanging! Everything! And sooner than expected the entire apartment looked good as new! Ginny grinned, her eyes scanning each and every inch of the apartment. _'Thank merlin … it's finally finished!'_ Ginny thought triumphantly, blowing a stray strand of hair from her eyes, as a bead of sweat rolled down her nose.

Suddenly a knock rang out through the split silence. Ginny frowned and glanced down at her watch, '1:45' it read. Ginny's eyes bulged, _'Bloody hell! That's probably Hermione!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well what do you think? Gah, I hope you guys liked it! This chapter gave me so much trouble … eek! So, review please! Thanks!


End file.
